


eighteen

by hangsangus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangsangus/pseuds/hangsangus
Summary: "the first time i saw her, she was eighteen. the last time i saw her, she was still eighteen."a seemingly perfect girl with her whole life laid out for her.when everything comes crashing down on her, she only has one person who will believe what she's going through, and stay by her side until the end.





	eighteen

The first time I saw her, she was a couple of years older than me.

I was just barely a sophomore still trying to orient myself after changing into a new school just a year before. She was already a senior, on her way to an early graduation. Amelia was the kind of girl that anybody could turn to if they were having problems with anything from school to relationships. 

She was popular in the best kind of way. Everyone liked her, including and especially me. That was one of the things that made her untouchable. I thought so, at least.

I was in the bathroom in the morning at school, before the bell rang. I had seen her around the halls before and had heard her name out of everybody’s mouth as routine procedure, but it still blew me out of the water when she walked in.

I was in one of the stalls, trying to adjust the stupid cheerleading outfit I was already supposed to have changed into. I was notorious with both of my parents for choosing sizes too big. The obnoxious dragon mascot that was supposed to adorn my collarbone and upper chest was instead drooping under my boobs.

You could identify her pretty easily, whether by her choice to only ever wear Converse shoes or by the jingle of her cute keychains against her backpack. 

This time, I just knew it was her because of her kind voice, since she was on the phone as she made her way to one of the sinks. I stopped what I was doing to listen, even just for a few moments. She was talking about… something to do with computers for a class she had to take. The sink had started running.

And my stupid uniform wouldn’t stay up.

I was getting frustrated with the loose fabric, letting out a few groans and lightly punching at the stall door when it wasn’t going my way.

She heard me.

I knew because the water had stopped running. A few beats passed, and there was tentative knocking from the other side of the door.

“Everything… all good in there?” I heard. She sounded genuinely concerned, her voice dripping and sounding like honey or syrup.

“Yeah,” I answered, swallowing thickly in slight nervousness. I knew that she had that effect on practically everybody, even if this was the first time we’d spoken directly. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just― this stupid, dumb uniform. Doesn’t fit.”

“I’ll help, if it’s okay with you.”

It wasn’t really a question, except for the last part. She was going to help. A little reluctantly, I undid the lock on the stall door, pushing it open.

And she took my breath away, like she always did and would continue to.

“Oh.”

At first, I thought the ‘oh’ was over seeing my bra poking out of my clothes, which made my dark skin flood with unusually bright and rosy pigment.

“Well, this is just a classic case of clothes being too big! No worries,” she said in a dismissive tone, I guess proving me wrong.

“Well, many worries, actually,” I answered, scoffing sarcastically as I kept trying to pull up the uniform top. “I’m the only one on the squad who’s not dressed yet, and we go on in an hour. I’m… screwed.”

I would have said that I was ‘fucked’, but it felt wrong to swear or cuss in front of her.

“Nah. We can fix it, just come over here into the light.”

She pulled on my arm so effortlessly, leading me toward the sinks. I told her later that she didn’t have to pull on me; I’d go wherever she gestured. She had that kind of energy about her.

She didn’t touch me to help out, not right off the bat. She looked up at me with a cheeky smile that reached up to her eyes and crinkled all of her face, especially her cheeks and her prominent dimples.

“May I?” she asked, her tone a mix of playful but serious.

“Yeah, sure,” I told her, stumbling over my words. “Do… whatever you need to do. Anything to look presentable, and withstand flips and cartwheels and… stuff.”

“All sounds like stuff I could never do.”

With that, she reached into her purse and brought out a few bobby and safety pins. She got to work pretty quickly, like she knew what she was doing. She had to feel around a lot, and it gave me visible goosebumps and shivers. 

It took her minutes to finally get the uniform anchored to fit and be at least semi-flexible. I remember that I couldn’t stop thanking her. I also remember that she couldn’t stop laughing and brushing me off.

The main bell rang a couple of moments later, and I saw her slinging her backpack over her shoulder to adjust it. “Well, I’m gonna get to class. I’ll see you on the field at today’s rally,” she spoke up, her lips curling into a brighter smile. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Yeah. Great. I mean― sure. Thanks again, Amelia. I really appreciate it.”

She was already on her way out the door. “Hey, don’t worry about it! I’ll see you around, Lucy.”

Everyone called me that, but it felt different this time.

The pep rally later that morning went okay My uniform was still obnoxiously large on me, but I got through the routine fine. 

It felt different this time. Eyes were on me, sure, but this time, I felt like the eyes belonged to somebody I really wanted to impress. 

There were a few other times I saw her during the school year. That first time we talked was in September.

The second was in February.


End file.
